Arranged Marriage
by NiColiee
Summary: Prince Edward and Bella are engaged because their grandfathers wanted them to get married. Please read story better than summary. Mishelyy helped me write this story so please read her story too!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie.**

Bella's grandpa and Edward's grandpa were the closest of friends. They were so close that they agreed that their first granddaughter would get married to his first grandson. So when Bella turned 17, she learned that she had to get married to the prince of Forks!

Usually when teenage girls hear that they are to marry a prince, they would go babbling to their friends about it, full of excitement. But Bella was different she was practically the opposite of a teenage girl. She never gave interest to all these "girl, boy drooling" subjects. This doesn't mean Bella is some tomboy or lezbo. She was just plain.

But back to the prince of Forks, Bella doesn't only have any interest in this but she hates obnoxious people. She hates cocky people, people who think they're literally, the best. So when the thought of marrying a prince came to Bella's mind she already knew she disliked the idea.

Charlie and Carlisle; (Bella and Edward's grandparents) now have another job, which is not only to plan their grandchildren's wedding but to have them at least be friendly to one another. They knew one thing; it's not going to be easy.

**Hope you guys like it! Review please!**


	2. Handsome Jerk

" Bella sweetheart, will you please just come and say hello?" Charlie pleaded. Edward was waiting with his grandfather at their mansion just a mile away from Bella and Charlie's house, which is at Phoenix, Arizona. Edward was taking a vacation from Forks to find a spouse in order to be king.

Bella didn't want to go to Edward's mansion but her grandpa kept on begging to the point that he almost went down on his knees. But of course she stopped him and then she agreed to go to Edward's mansion.

Bella and Charlie arrived at Edward's mansion around noon just in time for lunch. She really didn't want to be there so she told Charlie that she'd go to the bathroom. She asked some of the maids to point out where the bathroom was. She kind of got lost in the big house and didn't know where she was going and then BOOM! She bumped into someone

"Uh! Why don't you watch where you're going?! You worthless klutz!"

She turned around to see a terribly handsome young man getting up and walking away from her. She didn't even get to say something insulting back!

_What a jerk. _She thought

She got up and started looking for the bathroom again. This time she found it. 1 hour later. She could hear Charlie's voice calling for her "Bella!" he sounded mad and embarrassed. Then she heard another male voice calling her. But who was it?


	3. Bathroom

So Bella quickly got up from the couch in the bathroom, which she has been sitting on for a while (just to kill time) She opened the door to find Charlie and the king. Carlisle. "Bella what could you be doing in the bathroom for an hour?!"

"Umm bad stomachache." Bella was a terrible liar, so Charlie and Carlisle could see right through her but didn't bother to ask any more questions. Bella rushed back to the tearoom angry that she had come. _ I should've just let Charlie go on his knees for all I cared _Bella thought to her self. Bella entered the room with Charlie and Carlisle following her. She saw the prince stand up and get ready to introduce himself. Bella could feel her self blushing hot red. But this was perfectly normal for Bella except that this time she didn't even know why she was blushing! She looked at Charlie, whose eyes were very confused, then she looked at Carlisle ,which she has seen maybe once or twice but she's seen him in a lot of old pictures with Charlie. Then Bella remembered what she was here for. She was so close to vomiting but she forced her self to look at the third person. Bella slowly turned her eyes but suddenly not just her cheeks were turning red but her eyes were burning with fury. The third male standing there was the same handsome jerk who insulted her earlier.

As Charlie and Carlisle began to say what this jerks name was Bella gave a big roar and bursted out the room. She had not only left Charlie confused but also Carlisle but of course not Edward. Charlie went running after her and then he finally caught up to her.

"Bella! You stop fooling around! What's with you today? First you take a whole hour in the bathroom and now this?" Charlie yelled

"Nothing is wrong with me! The one who needs fixing up is the "prince" !" Bella said.

Carlisle was behind Charlie and there you see a small figure behind the two grandparents trying to hide. But only in a matter of time Carlisle and Charlie turned around to look at Edward. Edward straightens his back,

"If this is about my misbehavior earlier, I'm truly sorry." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Misbehavior? Well, we'll talk about that later." Carlisle said.

"Well I may just go to the bathroom and sit there for an hour again." Bella started walking to the bathroom again. Charlie grabbed her arm, "There's no time for jokes, Bella."

**Thanks so much for the reviews and putting this story on their favorites and adding this story on story alert. We're VERY happy(:**

**- Nicole & Michelle.**


	4. Home

**Sorry I forgot to upload this one! I thought I did though! Well hope you like it! Review review & review please! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Charlie and Bella arrived home. She marched up the stairs and went up to her bedroom. Charlie didn't even bother to say good night to her, he knew that she wanted to be alone. Bella changed into her pajamas and went to bed. As she lied on her bed, she thought about what happened tonight. That handsome jerk prince and her embarrassing Charlie in front of the king and the royal family. It was a disaster. But there were some good things that happened. Like her hearing Carlisle yelling at Edward for his misbehavior. She certainly enjoyed that, except for the fact that Carlisle and Edward caught her eavesdropping. The king didn't mind much, but Edward did. He looked at her with cold, dark eyes. The phrase _if looks could kill_ ran through her mind. **(********That's from Twilight!) **She shook all thoughts out of her head and decided to just go to sleep. She woke up the next morning to hear the voice of Charlie calling her.

"Bella! Bella!"

_Uh! What now?! _She thought

She walked down the stairs sleepily and said,

"Yes grandfather?" while yawning.

"Go take a shower and get dressed, the royal family is coming over." That woke her up with a jolt.

"The royal family's coming here?! To our home?!"

"Yes. Now please hurry Bella I still need your help to clean and cook."

She went upstairs, took a shower and put on one of her best dresses. She went downstairs and started to help Charlie cook and clean. They weren't rich so they didn't have any maids. So that meant that they had to do everything themselves. After an hour or two later they were done and the doorbell rung almost simultaneously. Charlie was so nervous he was sweating and she could almost hear his heartbeat. He went up to the door and opened it.


	5. Impossible

He greeted them with the warmest smile he was capable of and said

"Hello! Welcome to our home." Carlisle came in followed by Esme, Edward, his sister Alice and her husband Jasper, and his brother Emmett with his wife Rosalie. Bella was very interested in all these pretty people but she couldn't care less once she remembered they were all related to the prince.

"Hello Bella. I'm Alice, please ignore Edward's rudeness." The short girl said to her. Bella just gave a fast smile. One bye one all siblings of the prince introduced themselves and then it was time for the prince himself. He had to appropriately introduce himself this time. Edward slowly walked up to her while there was an awkward silence in the small house.

"I'm Edward…hello." Edward then looked up at her after that.

"Hello you already know me, I'm Bella. Remember? The klutz." Bella said to him. Edward's eyes were just like two fireballs glued onto his face now.

"Okay lets get to breakfast before this gets physical." Carlisle said.

Emmett, Edwards brother, quickly pushed Edward towards the kitchen after everyone. Charlie started surving the family some pancakes while everyone had their individual conversations. Bella got to know each one of them and they were all very decent. Except for Edward, of course. He did try to be friendly except for now Bella keeps ignoring him. So Edward just gave up. So by the end of the day Bella learned a lot about each one of them. Carlisle was very polite and caring. Esme; very nice and responsible. Alice; similar to Esme but smaller and very sweet. Jasper; quiet and observant but still friendly. Rosalie; snobby but friendly when she's forced to. Emmett; very tough and independent. Edward; well…. You already know. Bella knew all of them were nice in their own little ways but one other thing was all of them were trying real hard. Trying for the best of Bella and Edward. Trying for the wedding not to be a disaster. IMPOSSIBLE.


	6. Alice

The next day they were all together again. They came to a charity event just for the publicity and to also let the press know about Bella and Edward's engagement. Bella thought that the charity event was absolutely the most boring think in the world. All she did was sit there with the royal family and look pretty for the press. At least they were helping the homeless. Finally, after who knows how many hours, it was time to leave. She was about to go into the bullet-proof car with Charlie, but then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a small pixie girl and who else would it be? Or course it was Alice.

"Hi Bella!" Said Alice. Whose smile looked like it was about to break her cheeks.

"hey." Bella said lamely, but managed to put a small smile on her lips.

"So you want to come to the palace and have a slumber party?!"

Bella didn't want to go, but how could she turn her down? She was so nice and sweet! Unlike her brother. So she decided to give her a chance.

"Umm sure okay."

"Yes! I just know we're going to be great friends! C'mon let's go!"

The ride to the palace was fairly short. They all went to have dinner before going to bed. Dinner was pretty fun. Emmett kept on cracking jokes and Esme treated Bella as if Bella was her own child. She was having so much fun, she was actually starting to imagine them as her own family and she liked it. But what she didn't like was her husband to be. She was still thinking about her future husband and family when a high soprano voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Bella, come one lets go to my room now and get ready for bed!"

Her voice was so full of excitement it actually _scared_ Bella.

_Boy it's going to be a __long__ night. _Bella thought.

**Sorry short chapter. Next chapter is longer! Keep on reviewing please!**


	7. Slumber Party

**Just to let you know I kinda got carried away with writing the Alice and Bella parts. So if you don't really like girly stuff then sorry (: **

**-nicole**

They walked upstairs to Alice's room. Bella's jaw dropped as soon as she saw Alice's room. It was huge and beautiful words couldn't even cover it. "Wow" was all Bella could say. Alice just smirked.

"No offense Bella, don't take it personally but have you ever heard of make up?"

This time it was Bella's turn to smirk. "Yeah. Of course I have. Why?"

"Well did you ever think of using some?"

"Umm no"

"Bella please please please! Let me give you a makeover!"

Alice's pout was so cute Bella didn't know how to say no. so she just surrendered.

"Okay fine then."

"Yay!"

After endless hours Alice was finally over. Alice made Bella look at herself in the mirror and what Bella saw she couldn't believe. She couldn't even see herself in there. The girl in the mirror was beautiful and looked like she was supposed to be on the runway. Alice's smile was smug when she saw how shocked bellas face was. When Bella snapped back to reality she said,

"You know, this makeover was just for nothing cuz were just going to sleep, no special occasion."

"Now who said there's no special occasion?"

"What?"

"C'mon lets go downstairs to our lounge, we have a small party for you and Edward."

"What?! No! Why?!" she groaned

As they walked downstairs to the lounge, Alice suddenly told her,

"Look I know my brother can be a real insensitive jerk, but he's a really nice guy."

Bella didn't say anything. They went inside the lounge and with balloons and disco balls. And also some loud music playing in the background that Bella didn't like. It didn't look like a small party at all, it looked like a party for hundreds of people. But there were only two people in there. Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hey jasper, where's Emmett and Edward?"

"Well Emmett's still trying to get Edward to come down."

About 10 or 15 minutes later Emmett and Edward came. Edward looked absolutely gorgeous, he always does but Bella only got to fully appreciate his beauty now. His pale skin, piercing green eyes; messy brown-reddish hair. _No! No! No! Even though he looks good on the outside he doesn't look good on the inside! So you shouldn't like him! But you should too! After all he is going to be your husband._

Bella tried her hardest to push all good feelings for Edward.

"Bella! Why are you blushing so much?!" Emmett started laughing. Bella wasn't able to say anything for she knew she would just stutter something out in Japanese. Alice punched Emmett's arm,

"Shut up Emmett! Bella you look wonderful."

Rosalie just laughed because it was obvious Bella started blushing once she saw her Edward. So all the Cullens and the soon to be Cullen had fun but it was getting late and so they had to get ready for bed. Bella went to the bathroom and expected all of her make up to be gone but surprisingly everything was still there as beautiful as… _Edward_ she thought. _No! no! I need to stop thinking like this!_ Bella thought again. Bella turned on the faucet and washed off her makeup. Someone opened the door,

"Why are you washing off your makeup?"

Bella looked up and she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. But she had to put on her "angry" mood. It was Edward, of course.

"Why should you care?" she added attitude

"It's only 8 pm" he said

"Then again, why should you care?"

"Well it looks nice…"

Bella gave him a confused look.

"Bella were going to get married soon. Can you please cooperate with me? We have to end this silly game sooner or later." Edward walked away after he said that.

Bella was just too stunned to call back for him and say something so she just stood there speechless. Alice then came in the bathroom…

"Oh there you are! Come on let's get into our pajamas." Bella followed Alice in to her room. There was an awkward silence in the room until…

"Bella are you nervous?"

"For what?" Bella asked

"For the wedding because I see how much you hate Edward and I feel really bad for you. It wasn't your choice to marry him. It's unfair."

Bella just stared at her, guilty.

"No never mind sorry, I should be making you think positive…

…I have dreams of you and Edward wedding and they were all going great." [This is just like premonitions but they are really just dreams]

"Alice I need to tell you something…" Bella said.

**Ooo so what do you guys think bellas gonna tell alice? Tell me on a review! **


	8. Confession

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but we got a lot of chapters written down and I hope you like them! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"what do you need to say bella? You know you can trust me with anything." She said with a smile.

"well its about Edward."

Alice just nodded and gave her a look that said to keep on going.

"umm. Well I don't hate him anymore, im starting to get attracted to him." As she said this she kept her eyes on the floor and she could feel the heat rising up her cheeks. When she looked up, she saw alice with a huge grin on her face.

"oh my gosh! That's great bella! Now you guys can be happily married!"

"well I don't think he likes me."

"bella," she said with a huffed breath, "you don't see yourself very clearly you know. You don't see how Edward looks at you. He looks at you like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time."

Bella flushed at this comment. She was embarrassed and pleased at the same time, but she was more embarrassed.

"I don't believe it." Bella said.

"please, believe me just this once. He does like you and if he doesn't well he's just getting there, like you. Remember, neither of you guys wanted to get married. Especially Edward! He really loved his previous girlfriend, but he learned to accept that he couldn't be with her and he has to get married and be king. Do you remember the first time you two met? He was really mean right?" bella nodded. "well, that's because that was the day he had to break it off with her, but when he saw you he completely forgot about her, but he didn't want to forget her so he's just a little confused." she stopped talking and then said,

"you should help him get over Tanya!"

Bella thought about it and then said,

"yeah… maybe I will."

"good luck with that. Good night bella."

"good night alice."

As alice went to sleep, bella just lied on her bed thinking about Edward.

_Maybe he's not such and insensitive jerk after all_ bella thought. And then she just fell asleep.

The next day alice had bad news.

"bella wake up we have to meet up with rosalies best friend." Alice had a harsh face.

"why?" bella said sleepily.

"she wants to meet you." Alice said angrily.

"why would she want to meet me and alice, why do you seem so tense?"

"well, I don't think you want to meet Tanya."

"I thought you said im meeting rosalies friend." Bella said confused.

"Tanya is rosalies friend, her _best_ friend."

"What? No!" bella panicked.

"well you can't say no, she insists on meeting her ex's new girlfriend and Edward already knows and he's okay with it just as long as theres no cat fights." Alice explained.

5 minutes later Tanya enters the palace with Rosalie.

"c'mon bella you're going to have to meet her sooner or later." Alice said holding bella's hand as they walked out of the room.


	9. Tanya

Bella got very nervous, her hands were extremely sweaty. Then she saw her. Tanya was very beautiful. She looked better than what bella expected. She looked fierce and hot! She looked like a model from a playboy magazine. Bella quickly felt her last snack that she'd ate rising up her esophagus. Alice tugged bella all the way to the barbies; Rosalie and Tanya. Not that alice wasn't as beautiful. Alice was more like a baby doll. A fragile one since she was pixie like. As bella was getting closer she saw Tanya smiling.

"hello, you must be bella, im Tanya"

Bella smiled back and shook her hand. So all the girls, Rosalie, alice, Tanya, and bella, were sitting in the tearoom.

"well lets go get the tea ready Rose." Alice said

Rosalie got up from the table and followed alice to the other room. Now it was only bella and Tanya left.

"so are you excited for the wedding?" Tanya asked

"sure" bella lied.

"oh that's good to know, but bella?"

Bella looked up at her.

"yes?"

"you are really lucky, you're lucky to be able to marry Edward just like that. You must be really happy." Tanya said with a warm smile. Bella gave her a sweet smile, bella was beginning to really like Tanya.

"Edwards also very lucky… a little too lucky." Tanya said

Bella gave her a confused look.

"how?"

"well you see, Edward really isn't what all these girl thinks he is…"

_What? I knew it!_ Bella thought to herself

"…he's not decent at all! Or romantic! The only thing that's romantic about him are his looks. But he is so conceited. He only thinks about himself 24/7." Tanya finished

"oh" was all bella could say

"so don't get carried away sweetie," Tanya smiled "im just trying to give advice."

"thank you" bella was happy Tanya was her to keep her from thinking Edward was not a jerk and from bella revealing her true feelings for Edward.

"Oh and Bella, you shouldn't let Edward talk so much about you [in a bad way]."

"Talk about me?"

"You didn't know?" Tanya asked

"Know what?"

"Let's just keep all of this between you and I okay darling? But Edward has been saying very rude things about you. He's been calling you a snobby little brat. I'm sorry I have to tell you this." Tanya said. Bella was just about to say something when Rosalie and alice came into the room with 4 cups of tea. Tanya put a finger to her mouth to signal her not to say a word.

"why didn't the maids make the tea?" Tanya asked

"this is a special tea, a homemade recipe" alice explained. Alice and Rosalie passed out the hot cups to Tanya and bella. After an hour the introducement between bella and Tanya was over and Rosalie had taken Tanya somewhere else.

"so how'd you like the devil herself? Tanya." Alice asked bella

"she was very nice." Bella thought alice was joking.

"Tanya is not nice. She is by far the farthest from the meaning of nice."

"Tanya? No, I can't imagine her anything but nice." Bella said

"whatever you say." Alice said sarcastically


	10. Another Sleepover

**Thanks so much for the alerts and favorites! Review!! But nothing rude please.**

"Hey Bella! Will you sleep over again? It was so fun. Just this day again?" Alice pleaded.

"But Charlie, I'm sure he needs me home now. He must've just been eating out the whole day yesterday and today." Bella thought of any excuse just to get away from the sleepover. Alice got her cell phone and excused herself out of the room. A few minutes later Alice came back.

"Charlie's staying over the night with my grandparents. Now you don't have to worry about what he's going to eat. He'll be here with us today and tomorrow." Alice giggled. Bella grinned at how smart Alice can get.

"Okay well I'll go home now. You can give Charlie a makeover. I'm sure he'll need one."

"Bella, don't be silly."

Charlie arrived and they all got ready for dinner. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle all had their conversations planning the wedding, which is fast approaching.

"Hello Bella." Edward said. Bella turned around to look at him but she just rolled her eyes and walked away. Alice was watching from a distance, confused. So all the Cullens and Swans were having their first dinner where everyone was present. Charlie included. Bella got up to get a new napkin when she heard someone from behind her following.

"Bella! Are you still playing this game of yours? The one where you're too "good" to talk to me?" Edward pulled her.

"Why do you even bother if you already thing I'm such a brat."

"A brat? What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Oh my gosh! Don't even try!" Bella ran to the bathroom. Edward went back to dinner. He felt bad even though he didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew he had built and interest in her that had grown since their first night. It had grown a lot since. But now he is guessing if it is more than just an interest. **Now back to Bella.** Bella got out of the bathroom and she passed Alice's room then Rosalie's. She peeked inside and saw Rosalie and Tanya talking. Bella pressed her ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

"OMG! Did you see what she was wearing today?" said Tanya.

"Don't even remind me."Rosalie said.

"I feel sorry for Edward. He has to be with her forever." Tanya said laughing.

"Oh did you tell her about Edward? Did you convince her that he's really a jerk?" Rosalie asked.

"She believed every single word of it. I still need to tell her more though. Then we'll be sure she and Edward really won't work out and they have no choice but to have him come back to me."

"That should be easy. Just tell her more lies about Edward backstabbing her and that should do the job."

Bella couldn't stand this any longer so she quickly walked back to where dinner was. As she was walking tears started to pour down her cheeks. But she wiped them off. She knew she was better then so she continued walking. While she was at the dinner table all she could think about was her feeling for Edward and that they were starting to come back. She didn't care about Rosalie and Tanya. She started to feel guilty about how she treats Edward so badly.

_I've went too far._ Bella figured in her thoughts.

For 30 minutes straight all Bella thought about was, _Edward will never understand why I act like this. Maybe I should just give up and tell Charlie. I should just let Tanya have him. It's not like Edward would rather have me than Tanya._ Something interrupted her thoughts when someone said something. It was Emmett.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong? You look really down."

Bella looked up at Emmett forgetting how big he was, "oh her Emmett, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She tried making a smile appear on her face. But she didn't succeed.

"C'mon Bella, you know you can tell me anything, I'm your soon-to-be brother." He said with a warm smile.

"Well I can't tell you here, where there are too much people." She said quietly.

"Then let's go outside to the garden, where there are no people."

"alright." They went to the garden and sat on a bench.

"Okay, so tell me what happened" Said Emmett

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me, because it has something to do with your wife."

"It depends, just tell me the story."

"So, me, Alice, Tanya, and Rose all got together for some tea today right?" Emmett just nodded. "well when Alice and Rose left me and Tanya alone to get some tea Tanya started telling me that Edward was calling me a snobby little brat behind my back and that Edward wasn't decent at all and that he was really a conceited jerk."

"So this is why you're upset? Because Edward supposedly called you a snobby little brat. Well don't be upset anymore because what she said is all a LIE. Trust me okay? Edwards my brother and he's not a conceited jerk and he tells me everything and all he says about you are good stuff."

"How'd you know? And why are you still upset then?"

"Well I know because I heard rose and Tanya talking saying 'did she really believe that he's a jerk?' and stuff like that. Anyways that's not the reason I'm upset. It's because I think I'm really starting to fall for Edward and from the way I've been treating him I don't think he feels the same way." Bella didn't notice that she was crying until she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Wow. Who knew you liked Edward. Well this is great! You like him, he likes you. BINGO! Now you guys just need to bond. I'm going to work out some plans. I need to talk to Alice! I'll see you later Bella!"

Bella chuckled. "Alright, see ya."

Emmett ran off yelling, "Alice! Alice!"

_Haha. He is such a big teddy bear._ Bella thought laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?"

Bella turned around to see…


	11. Famous Hot Cocoa

**Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for the reviews we got a lot! Keep on reviewing! And thanks for the alerts and favorites too. Well lucky for you guys we have a lot of chapters in our notebook and it just needs to be typed. I didn't feel like typing anymore today but because of all the reviews/alerts/favorites my energy just boosted up! Hope you like this chapter(: keep on reading. – Nicole and michelle.**

...Edward.

Bellas heart stuttered.

"oh nothing really, its just that Emmett is so big and strong, but he's really just a big teddy bear."

Edward laughed a musical laugh._ So beautiful._ bella thought.

"well, that's Emmett." Still laughing to himself. Bella just chuckled. Then there was an awkward silence.

"umm, you want to go outside? Its getting pretty chilly out here." Said Edward.

"okay."

It was quiet as they both walked into the palace. They both wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. Then, bella broke the ice.

"would you like some of my famous hot cocoa?"

"you make good hot cocoa?"

"the best" bella said with a mocking grin.

"well, we'll see about that. I'll have one cup of your famous hot cocoa please."

"one hot cocoa coming up!" with that bella walked into the kitchen and started making her famous hot cocoa. Both of them were having a really good time, they both had huge smiles on their faces and it never came off. They looked pretty silly, all alone with huge smiles on their faces. Both were thinking,_ thank goodness no one can see me smiling this big all alone._ But little did they know that there were two people spying on them. Who could it be? Alice and Emmett? Or Rosalie and Tanya? It was Emmett and Alice. Those two were so happy that Edward and Bella were getting along they started dancing! But how did they know that they were getting along? Well, nobody knew about this, but Emmett and Alice had installed small cameras into each corner of the palace! But only to see how Edward and Bella were doing. They didn't put any cameras in the bathrooms or bedrooms except for Edward and Bella. **Back to Edward and Bella**. She finally finished making her famous hot cocoa. She came out with two mugs and gave one to Edward. They sat on the dining room table and sipped their cocoa.

Then Bella spoke, "well, this is kind of nice."

"yeah. Its better than fighting."

She chuckled." Yeah, much better."

"umm. Bella?"

"yes?"

"will you tell me why you were so mad at me earlier?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Bella, we're going to get married soon and I don't want us to be keeping any secrets from each other. So whatever it is I'm sure I'll understand."

"even if it's about your ex-girlfriend?"

"even if it's about my ex-girlfriend." He repeated.

"well, we had tea earlier right?" Edward nodded. "well, she was telling me that you were a conceited jerk and that you called me a "snobby little brat" behind my back."

"why would she do such a thing?" he groaned. "if she really did love me then she wouldn't try to ruin my reputation and my life. Don't believe her Bella, she's just lying."

"I know but that's not all."

Edward looked up at her with alarmed eyes. "what else?"

"nothing about you anymore but before dinner I overheard her and Rose talking and saying 'did you convince her that he's a jerk' and stuff like that."

"for the love of all that's holy! This is absurd! My ex-girlfriend and my own sister! I'm going to talk some sense into them right now!" Edward was about to go to them but then bella stopped him.

"no, don't."

"why not?" he said angrily.

"well, if they find out we know then they'll try to do worse. But if they don't know that we know then it'll be okay. We just won't believe what they say and we'll be ready for them."

"yeah. You're right."

"mm-hmm" she said smugly.

"well, that's too much excitement for one night so im going to bed. Good night Bella."

"good night Edward."

He gave her an awkward one armed hug and said, "Sweet dreams." then went upstairs to bed. Bella went to clean up the mugs when Charlie came downstairs.

"what are you smiling about? You're all alone, don't let Carlisle and Esme see you. They might think you're crazy and then you won't be able to get married to Edward."

Bella laughed. "grandfather, you're exaggerating and I wasn't alone a minute ago."

"who were you with then?" wait, I just passed Edward on my way down here. No that's impossible." He said while shaking his head.

"grandfather!"

"what?"

"it is not impossible for me and Edward to be together."

"so you guys were together?"

"yes"

"oh, well, that's nice. That's good you kids are starting to get along now. Since you guys are going to get married soon, you should get along and not fight anymore."

"yeah. Well, I'm going to bed now. Good night grandfather."

"good night bells."

She went upstairs to alice's room.

"bella! Did you have fun with Edward?"

"yeah. I had a great time. Wait, how'd you know that I was with Edward?"

"I have a way of seeing things." She said with a mischievous smile.

"how? From a crystal ball? Are you psychic alice?" bella teased.

"haha. I wish I was psychic, that way I could see whats going to happen between you and Edward."

"hardy har har. Well im going to take a quick shower."

"alright."

Bella took a quick shower, changed into her pajamas and went to bed. That was the first night she dreamt of Edward Cullen. So she did have sweet dreams. Just like Edward told her.


	12. Planning the wedding

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Well hope you like this chapter! REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Brriinngg! Brriinnngg!

She looked at the time. "5:30 in the morning?!" bella exclaimed. "who set my alarm clock at 5:30?!"

"I did." Alice said while putting some make- up on.

"why?"

"because we have a lot of work to do"

"like what?"

"like planning your wedding!"

Bella put the covers over her head. "well since you're so into the wedding stuff why don't you just plan everything while I stay in this warm comfy bed."

"well, if you do that then I'll tell Edward that you said his name a lot while you were sleeping."

She took the covers off and glared at Alice through the mirror. "you wouldn't"

"try me."

"uh! Fine fine. You win. I'll go get dressed."

"now that's a good girl."

"I'm not a dog Alice." She said as she closed the bathroom door. She quickly changed into some comfy jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and then washed her face and brushed her teeth.

When she came out of the bathroom Alice had an odd look on her face. There were different emotions on it, but Bella couldn't identify it.

"what is it Alice?"

"what are you wearing Bella?"

"umm clothes?"

"well yeah I see that, but why are you wearing _that?_" she said while eyeing Bella's outfit.

"it's comfy."

"well that is unacceptable."

"all of my clothes are like these."

"not for long. We need to go shopping soon."

Bella groaned.

"c'mon Bella, lets go get you changed."

She led Bella into her closet and of course it was about the same size as her bedroom. It was like a mini mall.

"hmm, well, that color blue looks great on you so we'll just get you a top the same color."

She went to a rack full of blues. Light blue, dark blue, blue-green, blue-violet. Then she found the perfect top. A thin dark blue v-neck that clung to her skin showing all of her curves and then some skinny jeans and flats. Nothing too flashy. Simple, but elegant. And then Alice put some mascara on her and she slightly curled her hair. She looked beautifully simple.

So Alice and Bella finished getting all dolled-up and started to plan Edward and Bella's wedding. Alice began to write an outline of the wedding day while Bella just saw a small little business woman planning her wedding. Alice spent almost the whole day in that room planning with just paper and pen.

"why did you make me get all dressed up if we were just staying in the room?" bella asked.

"Bella, you always have to look good. No matter what."

Bella let out a huffed breath.

The next day Edward was including in planning his and Bella's special day. Bella never thought she would be so happy, but she was because she was with Edward. They were shopping for flowers, chairs, caterers, decorations, everything. it was kind of hard to shop with all the people gawking at them though. But they didn't notice that much because they were having too much fun together. The whole entire day Edward and Bella just kept on laughing. There were no more disputes between them. Alice was always teasing Edward and Bella.

"Hey Edward, I think you're the one blushing now."

Bella just laughed and Edward glared at her. Suddenly, while Bella and Edward were walking side by side, they see someone following them everywhere they go.


	13. Jasper and the Green Eyed Monster

It was Tanya.

Edward groaned. "what does she want now?"

"I don't know, but just play along." Bella said as Tanya came closer to them.

"hello Edward. Hello Bella." She said with a warm smile.

_Wow, she's really good at feigning friendship._ Bella thought.

"hello Tanya. What brings you here today?" bella said.

"oh nothing, I'm just looking around. Edward, do you mind giving Bella and I a minute?"

Edward looked at Bella warily, Bella just winked.

"uh, no. I'll see you guys in a bit."

As sson as they were alone Tanya interrogated, "what are you doing Bella?!"

"what do you mean?" Bella asked innocently.

"why are you still with Edward even though you know that he talks badly about you behind your back."

"well, I thought about it and just said, 'it doesn't matter'" Bella taunted.

Tanya's eyes were furious and shocked. "are you seri-?!" but then she cooled down. _I cant blow my cover_ Tanya thought. The she smiled.

"well, good for you Bella. Edward's very lucky to have you. See you around." With that she walked away.

Bella just laughed in her head about how Tanya seemed so vexed. Edward returned back to Bella.

"I'd ask what happened but I already heard." Edward said.

"how?"

"I was behind the table over there and was close enough to hear every word."

"oh"

"Tanya still thinks she's the genius does she? Edward said while they both giggled. Edward and Bella finished choosing everything just in one day. They just had to get them delivered to the palace next week.

Edward and Bella grew a very strong bond ever since Tanya came to try to make everything worse, which was totally the opposite. Bella and Alice (mostly Alice) tried to think of some sort of revenge for Tanya and Rosalie. Rose wasn't really into this, Tanya just forced her own to. No one really knows why Rosalie wants to hurt her own brothers wedding.

As Bella and Edward arrived back to the house Jasper was the one to answer the door. It was unusual for Jasper because he never really talked to anyone except for Alice.

"hey Edward, mind if I talk to my sister?"

"no, I don't mind at all. I'll just be with Emmett."

"hey Jasper, whats up? Is there something wrong with Alice?" Bella was confused.

"no, no Alice is perfectly fine."

"oh." Bella was waiting.

"well, you're here with me right now, just us two, I suspect you're feeling a tad awkward?"

Bella smiled.

"I just thought that since you're going to be my sister and we'll be together a lot, I think we should start our close friendship now." Jasper said nervously. He thought that Bella might think he was odd for this.

"aw! Jasper! Of course, we should've started talking earlier." Bella felt welcomed.

"yes, we should've." Jasper smiled.

"you were just always so quiet." Bella said.

Jasper explained why and since that night Bella became close to all the Cullens. Except for Rosalie. Bella always wished for a big warm family just like the Cullens. The next day was more wedding planning. But it wasn't just Edward, Bella, and Alice. Now Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme tagged along too. It was much more fun and they got more things accomplished.

"when do you want the wedding Bella?" alice asked.

"hmm. What do you think Edward?" bella asked.

"I don't care really. You should choose."

"I think I want it in August. When its almost fall, but its still really warm. And I think August is the perfect month for that kind of weather."

"alrighty then, August it is." Alice said while writing it down in her planner. "so we have almost 6months to plan this. That's enough time."

"yeah it is." Bella said.

"so next on our wedding planning agenda is to think of who we're going to invite so lets go home to ask Charlie and Carlisle who we have to invite."

So far on the list, they've got all of the royals all around the world, some movie stars and politicians. But Bella was excited for one guest.

"I can't wait to see Prince William!" Bella squealed to her sibling and husband to be. Edward got very jealous.

"looks like someone's turning into the green eyes monster!" Emmett taunted.

Edward just glared at him.

"you're turning into the green eyed monster and you really do have green eyes! How ironic!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"good job Emmett, you're very smart. You should get a gold medal." Alice applaused and then stopped abruptly. "now lets get back to work."

"I'm just going to take a quick bathroom break." Bella announced.

"okay" alice said.

Bella went to the bathroom and did her business. Then she went out but when she opened the door she hit something. She looked to see what she hit but what she saw shocked her. It was Rosalie.

"hey Rose."

"hey Bella."

[Awkward silence.]

Rosalie looked down at the floor and said, "I have a confession to make."


	14. Rosalie's Confession

**This chapter is going to be a really short chapter. Its just the confession that's it. REVIEW!**

While Rosalie inceptioned, Bella noticed that she was beginning her confession very gingerly.

"Well, I've noticed that you have been having a lot of fun spending time with my brother and that's good."

"yes it is." Bella said waiting for another reject.

"and I know that Tanya has been talking to you about him, giving you 'advice'?"

"yes, she has." Bella said

"so, her so called advice is really not what you think. She's trying to pull you away from Edward. And I was… helping." Rosalie said, feeling ashamed.

"oh, I already knew." Bella said.

Rosalie gave her a confused look.

"you see, during dinner a few days ago, I overheard you and Tanya talking about me."

"oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Rosalie hugged her.

Bella chuckled a bit.

"its okay, just promise you won't do it again."

"of course. I promise."

"so I'm guessing Tanya is still not giving up?"

"nope. She's insane. I just couldn't stand it. I mean how can she make me ruin my own brothers relationship?"

Rosalie was interrupted by Emmett, "Rosie! Come here!" he said in a singsong way.

"ugh, I have to go and I'm sorry." Rosalie said and with that she ran towards the hall to Emmett.

Bella was glad to hear that Rosalie had finally given up.


	15. True Love

Someone wrapped their arms around Bella's shoulders.

"hey grand daughter, I see you're having fun with Edward." It was Esme, such a matron.

"oh yeah. It's a relief, isn't it?" Bella smiled.

"much better than how you guys first started off."

"yeah"

"its just him and Tanya broke up and I'm sure you already heard about that. I heard you met her. How do you like her?"

"um, she's okay." Bella said looking away.

"what's wrong? Is she not nice?" Esme looked worried.

"well, yes and no."

"define yes and no."

"yes because she is being nice and no because she's not exactly being nice to me behind my back."

"how is she not being nice?" esme asked.

Bella told Esme the whole story about Tanya and Rosalie lying to her.

Esme gasped, "I'm so sorry Bella! I cannot believe that they would do that."

"it's okay, at least I don't have to worry about Rose now since she confessed. And me and Edward are ready for Tanya."

"that's good, well lets go back to the others and help with your wedding."

They went back to the family room and did more planning. This time they decided on who will be the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Bella picked Alice as her maid of honor, Rosalie and Angela as her bridesmaids. Edward chose Emmett as his best man and Jasper and Ben as his groomsmen. He wasn't close to Ben but since Angela was one of the bridesmaids and Edward didn't really have much friends so they made him one of the groomsmen.

Time flew by and 2 months have passed and now there were 4 months left till the wedding. During those months, Edward and Bella bonded a lot. Bella and Edward didn't love each other yet, but they did like each other. There was just one little problem. One of them liked the other more than the other person liked them…

It was Bella. But of course, Bella didn't know that, but almost everyone else in the family knew. Edward did like Bella, and he knew that they would have a good marriage but he still loved Tanya. He was still mad that Tanya had tried to ruin his and Bella's relationship, but his love for her was still strong. He was hurt even more because Alice was right. Tanya didn't love him. She only wanted him for rich and fame. That's why she tried to break Edward and Bella up. If she really did love him then she would let him go. Edward hated himself for still loving Tanya when he was going to get married to Bella soon and he truly did like Bella and wanted to love her but he wasn't over Tanya yet. He thought Tanya was his true love, so of course he would feel that way. It was going to take some time before he got over her.


	16. The Trip

Edward was very glad that he was going on this trip. He had to go to Canada for some royal business. Usually, it was Carlisle who did this, but since Edward was going to be king soon, he had to go on this trip. Anyways, he was glad because it would take his mind off of Tanya, and maybe he'll get over her.

"take care okay?" Bella said. They were outside of their private jet, saying their goodbyes to Edward.

"don't worry, I have a handful of bodyguards."

"I'll miss you, come back soon."

"I'll miss you too and I'll be back before you know it." Bella gave him a warm hug and so did the rest of the family. And then he went in the plane.

A few days have passed and Edward has been calling Bella and his family constantly. _so far, my trip has been going great._ Edward thought. _I'll be home in a few days and I'll be able to see Bella and my family!_

**ding dong!**

_Wonder who that could be. _He thought as he walked to the door.

"Tanya?! What are you doing here?!"

Tanya gave him a flirty smile which made Edward's heart pound.

"nothing much, just dropping by for a visit. Are you doing anything?"

Edward blurted out an answer before thinking. "no."

"excellent. Let's go!" then she pulled him out of the door and they were off.

"where are we going?" Edward asked once they were inside Tanya's rented car.

"Niagara Falls"

They spent most of the say there. And Edward was having so much fun he forgot the time.

"Tanya! We got to get back to the hotel! I have a press conference soon."

"okay, lets go."

[they were outside the hotel now saying goodbye.]

"I had a lot of fun Tanya, thanks."

"no problem."

"well, I got to go."

"alright, well see ya."

Then she stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds. As Tanya was kissing him, he tried to see if there were any feelings, but there weren't. all he felt was shock. No sparks. While Edward was closing his eyes, something flashed. When he opened his eyes he saw a guy holding a camera running off.

"bye Edward." Tanya said.

Edward was back in the palace and then he saw Bella running up to him.

"Edward! I missed you so much!" she said muffled by his chest because she was hugging him so tight.

"I missed you too!" he said hugging her back just as tight. Then Bella let go a little too soon for Edward. He was so concentrated on Bella that he didn't even notice the rest of his family behind him. One by one, they all went up to Edward greeting him. They had a small welcoming party and soon it was time to go to bed. Edward went to Bella to say good night and give her a good night hug. As they embraced, their cheeks brushed and it felt as if Bella's cheek had been on top of the stove. He pulled back and felt her forehead.

"Bella! You're burning up!" Edward exclaimed. "you weren't hot like this earlier."

"well, earlier, I already had a slight fever. I guess the party just overwhelmed me and my fever got worse."

"I think it's because of the climate change between my room and the rest of the palace."

Edward went upstairs into Bella's room and when he got in, he felt like he was in Antarctica. He went to check the thermostat, it was 10 degrees!

"I think the heater's broken" Bella said weakly "because I've been putting that to 70 degrees and it would still be cold."

"we'll have to get that fixed ASAP, meanwhile, you'll be sleeping in my room."

"What about the guest room?"

"it's already taken by your grandfather."

"I don't mind staying with him."

"oh, don't be silly Bella. We are going to get married soon so it's okay."

"alright, but where will you sleep?"

"on the couch, it's fine though, I'm not much of a sleeper."

Bella nodded. That walked to Edward's room and Bella realized that she has never seen Edward's room before, so when she saw it, she was amazed. It was so pretty! Rows and rows of CD's against the wall, gold carpet, a huge comfy looking bed, and a black leather couch on the side. But that's not what caught her eye. It was the view. Edward had a window that took up most of the wall and all you could see was green.

"well, you should get into bed, I'll get the maid to get you pajamas."

"okay"

she got into bed and she instantly felt good. The bed was so warm and the pillows smelled like Edward. (which was mouth watering) she was half asleep when she felt someone shaking her.

"Bella, here are your pajamas."

"thanks" she said groggily.

As she was changing in the bathroom she could hear some yelling."Edward! How could you do this to us?! To Bella?!" Bella was too sleepy to pay attention to what they were saying, she figured that she would just ask Edward in the morning. She went out and got into bed. She couldn't hear or see if there was anyone else in the room but she could tell there was someone because she could faintly hear Esme saying," why is she sleeping in here Edward?"

" The heater in her room is broken and she's sick so I'm taking care of her."  
After that she dozed off.

The next morning she woke up to a bright light and the smell of bacon and eggs. When she opened her eyes she saw breakfast on the sofa and Edward was nowhere to be found. She went to the sofa and ate some breakfast. While she was eating she noticed a newspaper on the side table. _Might as well read the news while eating_ she thought. So she got the newspaper and read it while eating. _Everything's pretty boring_ then as she was skimming through the rest of the paper a picture caught her eye.

It was Edward, and he was kissing someone, but it wasn't her! It was Tanya tears full of rage started escaping her eyes.

"Bella? What's wro-?" Edward broke off mid sentence because he knew what was wrong once he saw the newspaper.

"Bella-" he began

Bella shook her head. "it's okay, I don't have a right to be mad or sad anyways. I'm just nothing to you." Then she dashed out of the room.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG. BUT DON'T WORRY WE WROTE A LOT IN OUR NOTEBOOK AND I'LL TYPE MORE SOON. IT'S ALMOST SPRING BREAK TOO. **


	17. The Kiss

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep on reviewing and I'll update faster(:**

Edward ran for Bella. "Bella, I can explain."

Bella turned to Edward with tears. "you love her. I know you do and you don't actually care about me."

"That's not true. I do care about you and I admit I still might love her but I'm trying to stop and its working. Please don't let our relationship go back to how it was." Edward felt very bad.

"oh yeah? So by kissing Tanya will help you stop your love for her? Ugh. Forget it."

Bella started to walk away.

Edward turned her body towards his and then he slowly touched her lips with his. Their kiss lasted much longer than 5 seconds. It was way more than just kissing Tanya. This time there was a spark. There was more than just a spark. They both felt a tingle ringing through their bodies. While Edward was kissing her he realized something very important. Something he should've realized a long time ago. He loved Bella. He loved her more than Tanya. Now all he could think about was his _real true love_, Bella.

Edward leaned back to see if Bella was okay. When he saw she was okay he said with meaning,

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Bella was just blushing.

"Bella?" Edward wondered why she was just standing there.

"oh yeah?" Bella was still blushing, feeling the blood rushing through her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Edward said again

"N-nno it's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad. That's your business not mine." Bella stuttered but was able to say something.

"No it's not okay, you should be mad, and it is your business. You're my fiancé. That's why it will not happen again." Edward promised.

"I trust you."

Edward hugged Bella.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice was running up to her.

"Yes Alice?" Bella rolled her eyes smiling.

"Are you sleeping with your Edward again tonight?"

"uhh-"

Alice cut her off, "Don't answer because whatever your decision you're choosing you're staying with _me_."

"okay, but why?"

"I don't know. It's just boring knowing you're here but not with me." Alice smiled.

Bella laughed.

Edward interrupted. "Alice stop bugging Bella, you have to get used to not having Bella all to yourself."

Alice looked at Bella. "just this last time Bella?"

Bella didn't really want to sleep in Edward's room again especially after what just happened.

"Okay." Bella said.

"Okay, you're staying with me this whole day! Since it's going to be our last sleepover. Well of course just our last one for this month. Can't be forever!"

"sure." Bella gave no interest.

"I'll just go catch up with Emmett and Jasper. You two have fun." Edward smiled, even to Alice, being very friendly.

"uhh… wow, he sure seems happy." Alice was confused.

Bella was just daydreaming while she watched him walking away.

"Bella?"

Bella looked at Alice

"did you just fly in from wonderland or something? It seems as if your own little world."

"uhh… no I think it's just my fever."

"suuure." Alice was suspicious.

Later that day, Bella and Alice took a break from all the wedding planning and just did some fun stuff. Although most of the fun stuff only appealed to Alice.

Then Alice started to read the newspaper. (only because she saw the logo of her favorite brand.) while she was looking at it a page fell out. Bella immediately looked at it hoping for it not to be the one about Edward and Tanya. But with Bella's bad luck, it was. She didn't want to have to explain anything, especially to Alice. But Alice picked it up. Bella knew she saw it, when she saw the look on Alice's face. Alice dropped the paper and started running out the room, obviously to Edward.

"No, Alice stop!" Bella tugged her arm.

"What?! Why?! Did you see the newspaper?!"

"Yes, but don't be mad at him."

"Why?"

Bella explained everything except the kissing part.

"okay? That doesn't help anything…"

"wait. I'm not finished."

"go on…" Alice was getting impatient.

"well, he apologized and trust me he meant it. I was still mad at him until he grabbed my shoulder and…" she began to blush.

"what happened? Why are you turning red?"

"well we uhh.. you know… yeah."

"you guys what?! Why?! You're only 17! "

"Alice! No! that's insane! It was just a kiss! Gosh. See that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"oh. You guys kissed!? Aww! But what about Tanya?"

"he promised he'll try his best to forget about her."

"oh. And wow. Your guys' relationship is very interesting. It goes up and down, up and down."

Bella laughed. "Okay just promise me you will not say a word."

"I'll try…"

"Alice!" Bella yelled

"I'm joking. Sheesh. I PROMISE!"

"okay. Good."

While Alice left to the bathroom she remembered the voices she heard while she was sleeping in Edward's room.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. The Cheesecake Factory

**Review! **

"what are you thinking about Bella?" Alice asked when she returned

"how'd you know I was thinking?"

"I can tell, duh."

"I heard voices last night and I forgot to ask Edward about it."

"oh, well you can ask him now."

"yeah, lets go look for him."

Together, alice and bella looked for Edward. And then they saw him. He was laughing around with Emmett and jasper.

"Edward!" bella greeted

"hey bella" Edward said

"I want to talk to you, privately please."

Edward looked puzzled. "okay, lets go in the garden then."

They sat on the bench and then bella started to talk.

"well, last night, I heard some talking while I was sleeping. It sounded like esme, I think she was saying 'edward how could you do this to us?! To bella?!' what was that all about?"

"she saw the newspaper and was talking to me about it, she was really disappointed in me."

"oh."

"is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"yeah, that's all."

"well, lets go to lunch then."

"okay." Bella smiled.

"so, where do you want to go bella?"

"hmm, lets go to the cheesecake factory."

"okay, lets go."

As they were heading out the door someone spoke behind them.

"where are you two going?" a small voice said.

They turned around to see alice and Emmett smirking at them.

"we're just going to lunch." Bella explained.

"ahh. Okay then, have fun." Alice said

"bye you guys." Bella said. Edward just waved.

Alice and Emmett waved back. Both of them got inside edward's silver Volvo and sped away. In the car, it was silent, just some classical music playing in the backround. And then bella recognized the music.

"clair de lune?" bella clarified.

"you know Debussy?"

"not well, grand father plays it around the house a lot and I only know my favorites."

Edward smiled and nodded. "we're here Bella."

"already?! Well, I shouldn't be surprised, with your maniac driving." Bella muttered.

Edward laughed. He swiftly got out of the car and was soon in front of bella, he held out his hand to her. Bella blushed and took his hand. When she took his hand, she felt electricity go through her hand and she gently yanked her hand away. She was sure she wasn't the only one though, because Edward did the same. They both just laughed and tried again. There was still a spark, but they didn't yank away this time. They both like the warmth of each other's skin. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant. When they walked in, the hostess was petrified by Edward, his beauty stunned her. Of course it would though, he was Adonis, a greek god. But when she saw Edward and bella holding hands, the hostess' light in her eyes went away and she just mugged bella. Bella just laughed because she knew that she was just jealous.

"would you like to go to a different restaurant?" Edward murmured.

"no, that's okay. She doesn't bother me."

Edward just nodded. The hostess glumly led Edward and bella to the booth and gave them their menus. After a moment their waitress came.

"hello, I'm Jessica and I'll be your server today. What would you like?" she said smiling, mostly to Edward though.

"well, I'm not that hungry so just a coke and cheesecake with strawberries." Edward ordered.

The waitress unwillingly turned to bella, with a forced smile.

"I'll have the Louisiana chicken pasta and coke too." **(that's a real pasta!)**

"I'll be back with your bread and drinks." Jessica said and then left.

They just chitchattered while waiting for their bread and drinks. Just talking about the weather and a little about the upcoming wedding and then Jessica came with the bread and drinks.

"is there anything else I could get you?" she said turned to Edward, it seemed like there was a double meaning in her words.

"no thank you." Edward said keeping his eyes on bella.

Jessica nodded and then left.

"Bella, I have to…" Edward said struggling for words.

"you have to what?"

He chickened out, "… go to the bathroom."

Bella was puzzled, "uh. Okay, I'll just be here."

He went to the bathroom and looked if there were any other people in there. Fortunately, there weren't any people. He locked the door and then went to the mirror and practiced his lines.

**5 minutes later**

he came out and went back to bella,

"sorry."

"it's fine." She assured him with a smile.

For a moment there was an awkward silence but it was saved by Jessica, who came with their food.

"one cheesecake with strawberries for the handsome man," she said as she put it in front of him. "and one Louisiana chicken pasta." She said rudely as she put in front of bella.

"thank you." Edward said harshly, but gently and then Jessica left.

Both of them ate in silence for a while and then Edward said in a rushed tone,

"ihavetotellyousomething."

"what is it?"

"I realized something while I was kissing you."

"and that was?"

"2 things; I don't love Tanya anymore and that I don't like you anymore."

"oh." Was all she managed to choke out. A huge wave of agony suddenly overwhelmed her. She was fighting the urge to keep her tears from falling down her face. But she lost.

"bella don't cry! Listen to me! Look at me! Just let me finish what I want to say."

When bella didn't look, Edward reached over and grabbed her face in between his hands.

"I don't like you anymore because I love you."

Bella's heart stopped and then started pounding.

"y-you what?!"

"I love you bella, and if you're just not ready or disgusted or anything. It's okay, I just want you to kno I love you."

Bella was staggered. Sure she liked Edward very much and she cared for him. And she felt like she was going to die when he said he didn't like her and when she saw the picture of Tanya kissing Edward. But did she really love him? She never thought about it and she didn't know what it felt like to be in love anyways. Besides, how did she know that he really did love her. She must've said this aloud because he answered.

"I truly do love you bella, I know its pretty sudden, but I feel like we were made for each other. Even though we haven't known each other that long.

"umm, I don't know what to say Edward."

"you don't have to say anything."

"let me just think about it okay?"

"okay."

" I think we should go home now."

Edward nodded and as if she was called, Jessica came with the check. He put the money inside the check folder and got a glimpse of 2 words. _call me._

They exited the restaurant and silently went to the Volvo. The trip back to the palace was silent, and bella just kept on thinking about edward's confession.

**Review review review!!!! Can we make it to 80 reviews? I'll update more often if you do! Please and thank you. (:**


	19. American Pastime

**Well we didn't get up to 80 reviews. Tsk tsk. That's okay tho. Im still updating really soon. But can we get 80 this time? Well this chapter is the latest one in our notebook and I'll have to continue it so the next update may take longer. REVIEW!**

When they arrived home, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Charlie were all holding bats and baseballs getting ready to go to a baseball game.

"Bella, Edward, you two took pretty long. We're all going out to play baseball!" Carlisle said.

"what? Am I included?" Bella hated sports.

"yes of course, why? You don't like baseball, Bella?"

"no, it's just that I'm not that into sports."

"Well then, you can just watch. Esme will keep you company."

"Thank you."

"I'll just go change." Edward started toward his room.

Alice walked towards Bella.

"aw, Bella please?" Alice looked Bella from head to toe.

Bella already knew Alice would do this.

"Whatever just make it quick."

Right then, Alice took Bella's hand and rushed her into her room.

"Since you're not playing you don't have to wear a uniform. But I'll choose something comfortable." Alice said.

"I'm just going to hope that we have the same definition of _comfortable_."

Alice came out of her mini mall and in her hands was a purple turtle neck, a long black trench coat with lace at the bottom, leggings, and boots.

"Oh that looks so comfortable Alice! Thank you so much!" Bella said sarcastically as she took the clothes from Alice.

"You should be thankful the boots don't have heals."

Bella came out and of course she looked good.

"Bella! Alice! We're leaving now!" esme called.

"And I was just about to do your make up!" Alice whined.

Bella laughed. As Bella and Alice joined them, esme said,

"Aw, Bella, you're so adorable." Everyone was smiling as they stared.

"Thanks to Alice." Bella said.

Everyone rode in separate cars. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie in the Mercedes Benz. Emmett and Rosalie in the jeep. Alice and jasper in the yellow Porsche. And of course Bella and Edward in the shiny, silver Volvo.

They got to the baseball field, so everyone started to ready the equipment.

As Bella sat on the benches, she saw a tall blonde walking up from the entrance. As the girl came closer, Bella noticed it was Tanya! She was wearing a long sleeved v-neck showing a lot of cleavage and to top that off, on her legs were booty shorts and stilettos. Then again, Tanya always looked like a playboy girl.

Edward looked at Bella and saw her making the strangest face. He looked towards where she was looking and he saw Tanya. Edward's face soon formed the same was Bella's did. Rosalie soon saw Tanya and she stared for a while but then she went marching up to Tanya.

"What are you doing here Tanya?!" Rosalie yelled.

Tanya gave Rosalie a little push. "I'm here to hang out with Bella."

"Oh yeah? So what are you going to do with Bella?"

"Talk to her. Have fun. Like what all friends do." Tanya bumped Rosalie and started walking towards Bella.

"Go ahead and make a fool out of yourself Tanya. She already knows, plus the rest of us. You're not that slick Tanya." Rosalie said.

Tanya slowly turned around to look at Rosalie.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about. You've always been awkward Rosalie." Tanya turned back to Bella and held out her hand. "C'mon Bella, you can't believe them. Trust me, I've known them longer than you. You wouldn't want to be related to a family like this."

Bella was stricken, wide eyed.

Edward walked up to Bella and comforted her.

"How dare you, leave her alone Tanya."

"Oh shut your mouth and stop pretending you love her. I know you actually don't you love me not her." Tanya said as she pulled a gun out.

Everyone gasped

"Tanya, please don't do this. You know it won't help anything. I know you're smart enough to know that." Carlisle said slowly walking up to her.

"You get away from me!"

Carlisle put both his hands up. "I'm just right here. Nowhere near you."

She pointed the gun towards Bella.

"Tanya, please. I'll do anything just stop this now." Edward said.

Right when Tanya was about to say something, one of the bodyguards knocked her down and they all heard a gunshot.

**Okay, so shocking right? Well I really hope you liked it. It's short but there was ACTION and SUSPENSE. Lol. Lotsa twists and turns. Anyways,I have a little bit of the next chapter down but I still need to think. Maybe I'll update later. I'm not sure. Well, REVIEW! But nothing mean please.**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**WELL, SORRY ITS NOT A CHAPTER, THE NOTEBOOK IS AT MICHELLES HOUSE AND I COULDN'T TYPE IT. SO, ARRANGED MARRIAGE IS ALMOST OVER. *TEAR TEAR* SO TELL IS WHAT YOU GUYS WANT NEXT AS OUR NEW STORY. TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**BELLA IS JUST THE CHAUFFERS DAUGHTER, AND SHES BEEN IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THE OWNERS SONS, EDWARD. BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW SHE EXISTS. HEARTBROKEN, SHE GOES TO FRANCE FOR COOKING SCHOOL FOR 2 YEARS. SHE COMES BACK AND HE NOTICES HER. BUT HE'S ENGAGED! SO HE TELLS HIS BRO TO TAKE HER OUT FOR HIM WHILE HE TRIES TO BREAK OFF THE ENGAGEMENT. BUT THEN BELLA STARTS TO FALL FOR HIS BRO, EMMETT. (ITS AN EMMETT AND BELLA STORY, I DON'T LIKE IT BUT MICH WANTED TO DO THAT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TELL US AND WE'LL MAKE IT AN EDWARD AND BELLA STORY.)**

**EDWARD IS ENGAGED, BUT HE'S STILL A PLAYER! ON HIS WAY BACK HOME FROM A PARTY HE CALLS ONE OF THE GIRLS HE MET. AND THEN HE GETS INTO AN ACCIDENT. SO NOW HE'S IN A COMA, BUT WHILE HE'S IN A COMA HE SEES AN ANGEL, HE DIDN'T ACTUALLY KNOW IT WAS A REAL PERSON TALKING TO HIM WHILE HE WAS IN A COMA. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE WAKES UP AND THEY MEET? AND EDWARD AND BELLA STORY.**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT? VOTE NOW!!!**


	21. Sorry

**Okay, well sorry for not updating in so long! we'll promise to update soon IF we get more reviews! Anyways, most of you voted for the coma story and the first chapter is up! It's called Because of You. Check it out!**

BPOV

I looked at everyone, the all seemed just as petrified as I was. Then I snapped out of it. I rushed toward Edward and looked over him to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine Bella." He smiled.

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. As they were hugging, they heard an ear piercing scream.

"what was that?" I asked, my heart beating frantically.

"Help me! I need to go to the hospital!" it was the same scream. They looked for who the scream belonged to and then the spotted her. It was Tanya. It looked like she wanted to move, but she wasn't, only her head was moving. Carlisle rushed over to her and checked where she got shot.

"it looks like she got shot in her spinal cord." Carlisle said.

"oh my." Esme gasped.

Carlisle picked her up and put her in the car and then sped away to the hospital.

4-5 hours later

We were all sitting in the waiting room, Tanya was in surgery right now and we're waiting for the doctor to come out with the results.

"family of Tanya Denali?"

"yes?" Carlisle answered.

"well, I regret to tell you this, but Tanya is paralyzed from neck down."

It was kind of sad to hear this, but why should I care? She just tried killing me! And I bet she wouldn't be sad. But still, I'm not mean and bad like her. So, I'm not going to be all jolly about her being paralyzed. I looked at around at my family, reading their expressions. Carlisle; his face was smooth but his eyes were sad. Esme; since she loved Tanya before, she was crying. Rosalie; well that was her best friend so of course she was crying. Emmett and Jasper looked ten percent sad. Alice; didn't look shaken at all. And lastly, Edward. I was almost scared to look at his face, it might hurt, but I took my chances. His expression was like Carlisle's, smooth with slightly sad eyes. He smiled at Bella, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I smiled back and extended her hand out to him. He took it and squeezed it. **A/N: he didn't love her anymore, but Edward wasn't insensitive so yeah. Don't think he really shaken by it.**

"can we see her?" Rosalie asked, her voice breaking.

"of course."

The doctor led us to her room and we all went in. Tanya looked quite normal, but she was in a wheelchair and she wasn't moving. I kind of felt sorry for her, her eyes just looked lifeless. Rosalie rushed over to her and hugged her. Tanya smiled at her warmly and then looked at me with sincere eyes. She asked Rosalie to push her towards me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. Sorry to all of you." She said looking to everyone now. She looked back at me. "I'm honestly sorry. It's not a joke. I only realized what I did was absolutely insane when I woke up from surgery. Its really a shame that I only figured out now though, the I wouldn't have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life." She laughed without humor.

Well, this woman really is crazy. She wants me to forgive her after she just tried killing me of one of my family members?!

"well, I'm not sure if I can forgive you right now. But I might, someday."

"I understand."

"well, we should let Tanya, rest now, so let's go everyone." Carlisle said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and get wells except for Alice. As everyone was leaving, Carlisle said to Tanya,

"oh! I forgot to tell you! I already informed your sisters about this, so they'll be coming soon to take care of you."

Tanya just nodded, since that was the only part of her body that she could move.

As were walking back to our cars, Alice came up to me and said,

"I thought you were about to forgive her already! I was ready to jump out and yell, 'are you crazy?!' right in front of your face! But I didn't have to! I'm so proud of you Bella!"

I laughed, "thanks, I'm quite proud of myself too."

A few days have passed since the incident and everyone was back to normal, Rose was still sad but she didn't show it. And now there were barely 2 months before the wedding! We were sending out invitations today.

After Tanya's incident, I really started thinking about what happened BEFORE Tanya's incident, his _confession_. And I came to a conclusion, I was going to tell him. Tonight.

**Well, we know that was a short chapter, but there's not that much time to write anymore. And we really promise to try and update soon! But we have star testing in school and that's for 2 weeks. So if you guys review then we'll update soon! AND if you read our new story, Because of You, which is the coma story.**

**Mich and Nic.**


	22. Invitations

**Well, there's only 1 more chapter after this, so we just wanted to thank everyone who's read this story from the beginning. And also, please read BECAUSE OF YOU!!! You guys voted and most people voted for the coma story which is because of you. Please read it!!! **

I couldn't keep my mind off of how I was going to tell Edward, but I needed to concentrate on the wedding. I'm worrying to much, this shouldn't be a big deal.

"Bella, we are going to give out the invitations last names A-M and Edward will be giving out N-Z with Emmett and Jasper."

"oh, I thought I was going with Edward."

Alice looked disappointed, "well, you really were supposed to go with Edward, but I just changed the plan so I can come too.

"oh, okay that's fine." I said, now the disappointed one.

"thanks sis." Alice winked

I just smiled. So we each went in separate cars and we were off.

"so, we are heading over to Ashley Adams!" Alice looked excited.

"okay, can you hand me their invitation?" it was my first time seeing it.

It was beautiful. I know it was just an invitation butt, I've just never seen one so _detailed_. It was metallic gold with lace touching to outer corners. In the middle was a picture of Edward and I. I didn't even know we ever took a picture together, but I'm happy it's there. It completed the invitation.

"okay, we're here now." Alice said, so I gave back the invitation to her.

"why are you giving it to me? I'm not the one who's getting married."

"oh right, sorry."

We both got out of the car and Alice rang the doorbell. A moment later and elegant looking woman opened the door, I handed the her the invitation and she seemed very happy to see us.

A few hours passed and we were halfway finished. We were going very fast.

*****

By the end of the day we were finished. I never heard someone finishing handing out a twenty page list of invitations in just one day, but we did it.

It wasn't long until I remembered Edward. I felt all the tingles in my stomach all over again. How would I say it though? Just go up to his room and then say 'Edward, I love you.' No, I cant do that. It should be special too. Just like when he confessed his feelings for me.

***

**3rd person POV**

it was after dinner now and Bella was still building up her courage. She only told Alice about her plan. Which wasn't that special, just simple. So, she went upstairs, taking her time on each step, until she got to Edward's door. She hesitated before knocking, but then the little voice inside the back o f her head said, _don't be a coward so she knocked on his door._

**knock knock**

Edward opened the door,

" oh hello Bella, what brings you here tonight?" he smiled.

"oh, nothing special, just felt like hanging out and _talking_." She emphasized when she said talking, but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"okay, well have a seat." He gestured to the black leather couch.

"thanks." She sat down and he sat down across from her in a swivel chair. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two. And then Edward said,

"so… what do you want to talk about?"

"well. We could talk about the wedding…?" her suggestion sounded like a question.

"yeah. I guess we could talk about that."

"so how was the invitation giving?"

"okay I guess, we finished already."

"so did Alice and I."

Another awkward silence. Bella thought that it was either now or never.

"listen, Edward, there's something I need to tell you."

"yes?" Edward said, very curious.

Bella felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She looked down at the floor and then spoke,

"I don't like you anymore too." As soon as she said those six words. She suddenly heard Edward's perfect velvet voice right next to her.

"Finally."

And then his lips crashed onto hers.


	23. Before the Wedding

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER THERES NO EDWARD/BELLA STUFF IN IT. ITS KINA JUST GIRLY STUFF. SO SORRY IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THOSE KINDS OF STUFF. REVIEW!!**

Edward and Bella were getting married today. And ever since Tanya's incident, nothing went wrong. Everything was smooth. And Edward and Bella were full of bliss.

Bella was still in bed when she heard Alice's tinkling voice ring through her bedroom,

"Rise and shine Mrs. Soon-to-be Cullen!"

Bella just groaned and put the covers over her head.

"You don't want to miss you wedding now, do ya?" Alice said, taking off Bella's covers.

"Alice!" Bella whined

"Don't 'Alice' me!" Alice mocked, "go and take a shower! We have a lot of work to do."

"Ugh," Bella groaned as she trudged off to the bathroom. Bella took a long, hot shower. Loosening up all her muscles that were all knotted up from all the stress before the wedding. When she was done, she put her robe on and dried her hair with a towel.

BPOV

I couldn't bear to think about how our wedding would be today. Surely, it would be truly extravagant, thanks to Alice. Oh! Alice! I forgot she was waiting. I rushed to put on some clothes, with the towel still rapped around my head. Then I opened the door, which only led to Alice's bedroom again, though it looked nothing like a bedroom anymore. It looked like a studio! Not like it didn't before, but now it looked more professional. I never knew Alice could bring in so much to her very own bedroom. I was never into any make-up or hair products, etc but everything in her room looked so pretty. Except for one thing, myself. Too bad an extremely handsome man has to marry such a plain girl…

"Bella! Finally, you've been in there for so long!" Alice came out of her closet.

"Oh, sorry, I just got really caught up with my thoughts."

"No time to explain we need to hurry! Your wedding is in a few hours!"

I walked over to the hair section and sat down on the pink leather chair. "Okay, I'm ready."

Alice pointed toward the right of the room where all her make-up were set in front of a mirror on a table just like how the hair supplies were set up. "Make-up first, Bella."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh as I walked towards the make-up. Alice started off with some foundation.

"How did you get all these stuff in here?"

"Emmett and Jasper did. They got it from my other bathroom on the bottom floor."

"Wow, and I'm guessing this is not all of it?"

"Nope, this is so not all of it, Emmett was too lazy to bring everything up." Alice accidentally dropped her brush, picked it up, and then applied the foundation onto my face.

"Well then why couldn't we have just done this downstairs? Where everything is at, instead of having to bring everything up here?"

"Are you crazy Bella? That's way too risky. Edward would be able to see you." Alice said.

"We could've closed the door." Bella said

"They're glass." Alice gave a mocking smile.

"Oh,"

I think a few minutes passed and Alice finished my make-up I was guessing it was now time for my hair.

"Okay time for you hair!" Alice said on top of the relaxing music playing in the background. So just when I was about to look in the mirror, Alice pulled me away,

"Not until I'm all done with everything."

I just gave a groan and followed Alice to where my hair would be happy. Alice raised the pink leather chair to go a little lower because of how short she was. Then she took off the towel from my damp hair, began to dry it with a blow drier that made no sound except for a little buzz that was ridiculously relaxing just like the music in the background. When Alice finished drying my hair, which took only a minute, she turned my chair around so that I wasn't facing the mirror. I felt my hair being separated into different sections and soon felt Alice curling my hair. After curling my hair, she started putting it in a bun. But it had the slightest little pieces of curled hair dangling upon my face. Then finished off with hairspray, smelling like a fountain of watermelon with a hint of strawberries.

"Okay, c'mon Bella," Alice walked over to the closet. "No peeking!"

I wasn't even planning on looking in the mirror. I followed Alice to her closet.

"Okay, close your eyes." Alice said.

All I heard was the sound of hangers sliding against the wood, which holds up Alice's beautiful clothing.

"Now you can open your eyes."

As I lift my eyelids to expose my deep chocolate browns, I saw the most beautiful white gown. It was plain, but simple. It flowed out just the way I've ever imagined it to, even though I never actually cared about how my wedding dress would look like. Alice walked out of the closet as I just stared at the dress, my dress, stunned.** (all dresses on profile)**

"Hi Bella," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see who it was, not even noticing someone knocked on the door, it was Rosalie."

"You look gorgeous Bella." Rosalie smiled

"You too, Rose."

Rosalie did look gorgeous. If there were a better word than gorgeous, that she would be the definition for that. She wore a gold, silk, ankle length dress. I think that's the bridesmaids dress because I know she's one of them.

"Oh! I forgot!" Alice yelled

"What?" Rosalie and I asked

"I haven't even started getting ready myself!"

"Oh, hurry Alice! You go get ready I'll help Bella get dressed." Rosalie pushed Alice toward her stuff.

Rosalie ran toward my dress, "Okay, lets hurry if you want to be there on time."

Rosalie helped me out on my wedding dress that fit just a little to tight.

"Hey Rose? I think it's too tight."

Rosalie laughed, "It's okay Bella. That's how it's supposed to fit."

I laughed with her. After we struggled to get my dress on, Rosalie just looked at me.

"My brother is so lucky."

I had nothing to say to that so I just smiled.

"Oh you don't even have a necklace?"

"Umm… no."

Rosalie took off her very own necklace and diamond earrings and placed it on me, "Here."**(jewelry on profile)**

"No, I can't, it's yours."

"It's okay Bella. It's yours today, you deserve it."

"Thank you Rosalie, you're so kind."

Rosalie smiled and continued placing the earrings on my ears. Rosalie and I left the closet and Alice was rushing to put on her make-up. Her hair was already finished. She always has the same hairstyle, but it's nice. Short and spiked at the bottom.

Then she spoke, "Hey we still have time right?"

Rosalie looked at the time, "Yeah"

"Kay… now help me get into my dress!"

Rosalie rushed into the closet again coming out with a dress. Since Alice is my made of honor, her dress was different from al the other bridesmaids. Of course hers was supposed to look better than the other bridesmaids, and it was. Rosalie helped Alice into her dress and they were soon ready.

**A/N: WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER. MICHELLE WROTE MOSTLY ALL OF IT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HELLO TO THE FANS OF ARRANGED MARRIAGE:**

**Well, sorry this isn't a chapter. Me and michelle are just having a few problems with writing the LAST chapter of arranged marriage! So yeah. Sorry for not updating in so long! Hope you guys like the ending! And if you read this just review. Even if its just whatever. (so we kno if people actually read it.)**

**Thanks!**


	25. The Wedding

**Hello everyone; well here is the final chapter for arranged marriage. I am very sad that it's done. I hope you like it! Review!**

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie, along with the other bridesmaids and flower girls, and a handful of bodyguards, made their way to the limo that was to take them to the Plaza Hotel. They didn't have to be careful about being seen by the groom, because they had already left. During the ride to the Plaza, Bella started to get really nervous. It only started to sink in that she was getting married right now. Alice must've known because she started to calm her down,

"Relax Bella, take deep breaths."

Just when Bella was almost calm, the limo stopped and they were in front of the Plaza Hotel. Her heart started pounding again.

"C'mon Bella, it's time." This time it was Rosalie who spoke.

Bella just nodded. She got out of the limo and she was instantly surrounded by paparazzi, but her bodyguards protected her and the entourage safely into the hotel. Once inside the foyer, she saw everyone in gowns and tuxes. Then she saw one dress that stood out in particular. It was criss cross on the back and black and tan zebra print that ended mid thigh. She stretched to look at the person who was wearing it, and she saw that the person was in a wheelchair, it was none other than Tanya. Bella was bewildered. _What is she doing here?!_

"Okay, let's go Bella, the wedding's not going to be out here." Rosalie said

Rosalie checked to see what Bella's eyes were locked onto.

"What is she doing here, Rose?" Bella kept her eyes on Tanya. Rosalie gave no reply this time and just barged up on Tanya.

"Tanya, what are you doing here? Why can't you think of someone other than yourself just for one day? And you don't even really like my brother, so why are you wasting your time?"

"Rose, calm down. I'm not here to ruin anything."

"Okay? But you weren't even invited…" Rosalie didn't feel sorry for Tanya.

"Rose, I won't do anything and you know that. I thought we were best friends."

"It's Bella's wedding! Not mine! Security!" Rosalie now felt a bit harsh but she did what she thought would make Bella happy for her day. And soon came the security taking Tanya away.

"No! Stop! Let me go!" Tanya was trying very hard to get away from the security but she couldn't do much in a wheelchair. So they rolled Tanya away…

"Stop! Let her go!"

The security and Tanya turned around.

It was the bride, Bella.

"Bella, you don't have to if you don't want to." Alice said. Rosalie just watched.

"Let her go. Come on Alice and Rosalie." Bella turned around and Alice and Rosalie gave Tanya one last look as the security let her go, then they followed Bella.

When they were right outside the doors, where the ceremony was to take place, Alice started to put everyone into place.

"Bella! Charlie!" Alice called

Bella hadn't even seen her grandfather yet. She was surprised to see him in a tux and he looked very handsome!

"Okay, you guys have to stand here, and then start walking after me, and you'll know when to start walking when the doors open. And that's pretty much it, your job is fairly easy. So you guys got that?"

"Yeah, start walking when the doors open. Got it." Bella answered.

"Okay, well, the wedding is about to begin. Oh! I forgot to give you something!"

She handed Bella a white and blue garter.

"Here's something blue and Rosalie gave you something new."

"And here's something old." Charlie said, slipping on a gold hair pin onto her hair. "This was your mother's, she told me to save it for your wedding day before she died." Bella started to get teary-eyed.

"Thanks grandpa." She smiled warmly and gave him a big hug.

"Okay, well the music's playing! And the wedding has begun! So wipe the off Bella! Good thing I gave you water proof mascara." Alice muttered.

After a few moments, Alice started walking down the aisle, and then Bella saw the doors open. She felt like she was paralyzed.

"C'mon Bella, Edward's waiting."

Bella started to walk slowly and then she saw Edward, his emerald green eyes sparkling and suddenly she started to walk faster but then remembered Charlie holding onto her so she slowed down. And finally they reached him. Charlie lifted up her veil and they kissed each other on the cheek, he put down her veil again then handed her to Edward. The minister started the sermon.

"Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?"

" I do."

"And do you Isabella take Edward to be your husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

**And its done! So sad. Thank you so so so much for all the supporters you guys are really the best! We'll be writing a new story soon. I hope it's just okay for you guys, we're really busy with school too many projects! And it's the end of the year! Review! But please nothing rude.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HELLO! ITS MICHELLE AND NICOLE,**

**WE ARE THINKING OF WRITING ANOTHER FANFICTION, JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN READING **

**REVIEW AND TELL US!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
